Mario bross
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Si había algo que sacara a Hinata de sus cabales, era el juego de Mario bross, ese que tenía a Naruto obsesionado como un poseso. ¡Santo Dios, ni siquiera echaba en cuenta al ramen!


Disclaimer applied

* * *

**Mario bross**

Untó mantequilla en la tostada y a continuación le dio un mordisco. Masticó con lentitud y tragó, cuando ingirió por completo la tostada, alcanzó su vaso de jugo de uva y bebió de éste hasta vaciar su contenido. La muchacha suspiró con conformidad una vez terminó de desayunar y se incorporó para lavar los cacharros.

— Buenos días, Hinata-chan —la aludida viró la cabeza sobre su hombro y escudriñó la figura de Naruto entrar a la cocina. Éste tenía apariencia cansada; con unas ojeras horribles y los ojos irritados.

— Naruto-kun... —musitó aprensiva al reparar en su nefasto aspecto. El rubio bostezó y se dejó caer como peso muerto en una silla.

— Uwwa... —sus párpados se cerraron sobre los orbes azules y los talló—. Estoy muy cansado... —expresó para sí.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— Eso es porque llevas trasnochando tres días seguidos —explicó—, no puedes continuar de ese modo, tienes que dormir algo.

Antes de que pudiese seguir replicándole, oyó la rítmica melodía que se sintonizaba cuando Naruto encendió la consola.

_¡Tiri tí tiri tí-tí ~!_

Ensanchó los ojos anonadada, cuando se percató de que el rubio llevaba encima el aparato todo aquel tiempo. Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia la pantalla del juego como si apenas pudiese ver su contenido, acercando su cara peligrosamente. Sus pulgares se movía incesantemente sobre los controles a la par que unos cuantos '''¡Blups!'' se oían cada vez que oprimía en algún botón concreto.

Hinata parpadeó con perplejidad mientras se procesaba la información; ¿no acababa de decir que estaba cansado?

— Naruto-kun, por favor no juegues en la mesa —le pidió, haciendo uso de un tono amable con rasgos de incomodidad.

— ¡A-ah! ¡un momento, Hinata-chan, me deshago de estos koopa y voy, 'ttebayo! —soltó una risotada mientras maniobraba con el juego de un lado para otro con entusiasmo. Parecía increíble que guardase energías después de todo.

Ella se calló y reprimió una maldición, muy impropia de ella. Pero su paciencia colgaba de un hilo desde hace día, cuando Konohamaru le dio a concocer el famosísimo Mario bross a Naruto, y éste se había enganchando al fascinante cartucho.

La morena bufó y resignada, siguió con su labor.

— ¡No, no, NO! —bramó él. Se había levantado de la silla con impetuosidad dejándola caer hacia atrás sin que él si quiera se diese cuenta, por lo que a la hora de volver a sentarse se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación y corrió en su ayuda. No había duda de que si Sasuke hubiese sido espectador de indecorosa escena se mofaría de él de por vida.

— ¡Naruto-kun, deja el juego de una vez! —casi imploró mientras lo ayudaba a que se incorporase, sirviendo como apoyo. El chico frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza efusivamente.

— ¡No lo entiendes, Hinata-chan! —exclamó—, ¡este juego es de lo mejor que hay, dattebayo!

Ella elevó el ceño con preocupación e inseguridad.

— ¿Pe-pero tú te has visto? ¡acabas de caerte por culpa del juego! —razonó, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin despegar los ojos ni una sola vez de la pantalla.

— La sillas son tontas, 'ttebayo—explicó, como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de irse al salón a jugar.

Él ni siquiera desayunó.

¿Conclusión?

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

**.**

**.**

Por la noche, decidió que le daría una segunda oportunidad al tesoro de Naruto. La comprensión se hizo paso en ella, dejándole tener otra percepción de todo y adoptar una actitud indulgente con él. Era la primera vez en su vida que él tocaba algo semejante, ya que cuando era más jovencito él era un ser revoltoso e hiperactivo que no se sentaba a jugar play como la mayoría de los adolescentes hacía.

Así que, con una sonrisa apacible en los labios, Hinata se envolvió en una cómoda toalla de algodón y salió de la ducha. Aspiró el aire caliente del baño que empañaba los cristales y espejo, la calidez embriagando sus pulmones. Era muy agradable darse una buen baño caliente en días invernales.

Con algo de timidez, abrió la puerta del baño y se cercioró de que nadie rondase por allí, especialmente cierto rubio adicto a un dichoso fontanero italiano.

Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta y caminó con suavidad dirigiéndose al pasillo.

— ¡Oi, Hinata-chan!

La muchacha se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared con el rostro rojo cuando su pulso se disparó al reconocer la voz. Miró con agitación a todos los rincones procurando encontrar al dueño de la voz, cuando una mata de pelo rubio apareció detrás del respaldo del sofá ella gimió.

— ¿-N-Na-Naruto-kun? —apretujó la tolla contra sí con casi histéricamente a la par que intentaba recuperar la compostura. Meta complicada si tenemos en cuenta que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Él se había alzado un poco al sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero no advirtió en las condiciones de su novia pues estaba enfocado en la videoconsola amarilla que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Vas a hacer ramen esta noche?

Hinata boqueó una cantidad infinita de vez tratando de articular alguna palabra, no obstante se le hacía demasiado dificultosa al encontrarse prácticamente desnuda con él en el mismo recinto.

Con un golpe seco, desfalleció sobre el suelo.

— Oi, creo que golpearon a la puerta.

**.**

**.**

— Aquí tienes.

— M-muchas gracias, Sakura-chan —le ofreció una sonrisa amable mientras extendía los brazos para coger la bolsa que la pelirosa le había traído. El aroma a fideos y a caldo llenaron sus sentidos.

Sakura esbozó otra sonrisa y asintió.

— Pero, ¿seguro que no queréis ir al Ichiraku? —se aseguró ésta, confirmando que no se hubiese arrepentido en el último momento,

Hinata negó con la cabeza, renuente a echarse atrás y tirar sus planes al trasto.

— No, preferimos comer en casa —con su respuesta, ambas se despidieron amistosamente. Al cerrar la puerta y emprendió la marcha hacia la cocina, donde dejó la carga en la mesa y procedió a extraer lo que yacía dentro. Una ración de fideos calentita y recién hecha. Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar el hecho de la noche anterior, empezaba a pensar que el juego había robado toda la atención de Naruto, pero, con esta maravilla aquí, conseguiría demostrarse a sí misma que se equivocaba con crecer.

Carraspeó para aclararse la voz antes llamarle.

— ¡Naruto-kun, la cena, por favor! —siempre acostumbraba a agregar esa palabra en ese tipo de peticiones, para que no diese la sensación de que ella le estaba ordenando directamente.

El Uzumaki no tardó mucho en aparecer en la cocina con los ojos anclados a la consola, como siempre. Y, como esperó la morena, quien se había tendido a esperar la reacción de él sentada en un extremo de la mesa alerta a su expresión, él levantó los ojos de la pantalla por primera vez en dos días consecutivos y examinó su alrededor con ansiedad. Hinata empezó a hacer un amago de sonrisa al afirmar su suposición.

Los orbes azules de Naruto barrieron la mesa hasta toparse con un cuenco de humeante y tentador Ramen. Las ventanas de sus fosas nasales se ensancharon para atrapar todo el olor que desprendía la comida, y, sorpresivamente, vaciló hasta ella.

Quizás por azares del destino, o porque la obsesión que le acarreaba el dichoso juego, él viró hacia el concreto por inercia y sus ojos se ampliaron con horror.

— ¡Uwwwaaa, el Rey Champiñón! ¡acabaré contigo, 'ttebayo! —rugió. Hinata deslizó sus ojos hacia el tazón de ramen y luego hasta Naruto, que ahora estaba concentrando furiosamente en la partida y se movía de un lado a otro con movimientos exagerados, así fue alternando de un a otro, hasta abrir la boca.

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿no vas a comer ramen? lo ha traído Sakura-chan de Ichiraku —manifestó con suavidad.

— ¡Ahora no tengo hambre, un guerrero nunca baja la guardia, 'ttebayo! —y tras esas palabras, huyó a otro lugar donde llevar la batalla con más comodidad. Ella esperó hasta que su espalda desapareciese por la puerte y luego dejó sus ojos sobre el tazón, intacto.

— Na-Naruto... —sollozó. Escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Porque todo el mundo conocía la famosa obsesión de Naruto por el ramen, y si existía un día en el que dejase de lado una invitación a comerlos, se auguraba el fin del mundo.

¿Segunda deducción?

Le había absorbido el alma.

Lo habían perdido.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hinata-san! —Konohamaru no salía aún de su estupor al encontrar a la novia de su primo parada en el umbral de su casa. La chica no parecía de buen humor, pese a que el día en que se le fue presentada daba la impresión de ser una persona dulce e incapaz de dañar a una mosca, ahora podía confirmar que no existía el alma perfecta.

— ¡Konohamaru, tú eres el culpable de todo! —el dedo níveo de ella aterrizó a unos centímetros de la frente del pre adolescente. Éste

— ¿Culpable de qué, Hinata-san? —inquirió, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza acababa de encenderse una respuesta muy posible a eso. Hinata recargó las manos en ambos extremos de sus caderas y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— ¡Es Naruto, no deja ni un sólo minuto del día ese estúpido juego! —al instante se ruborizó, cuando procesó las palabras y se percató de la maldición que dejó escapar. Se cubrió la boca con las dos manos y agachó la cabeza avergonzada por su falta.

Konohamaro pasó por alto eso de su comentario y rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

— ¿En serio? es cierto que se lo di yo, pero no me esperé que le gustase tanto... —en realidad sí que lo hacía.

Tras recuperar la compostura, Hinata suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, algo cohibida. Estaba seriamente preocupada, lo había comentado con sus amigos, sobretodo con el Uchiha, había cosechado la esperanza de que él, como última opción y recurso lo ayudase de salir de ese malsano vicio. Desgraciadamente, no lo hizo.

— Es en serio... —susurró lastimeramente—, e-es increíble, está como hechizado, no se percata de lo que hay a su alrededor, y eso empieza a ser un problema —rememoró la caída en la cocina—. Dime, Konohamaru, ¿tú crees que hay alguna forma de sacarle de ese entumecimiento?

Konohamaru la evaluó de manera cauta, e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Hinata, que inmediatamente le alentó a hablar.

**.**

**.**

Naruto introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, logrando un suave ''click'' que a continuación desbloqueó la puerta. Abrió con desgana y entró, deshaciéndose la chaque para colgarla en el perchero del pequeño recibidor del apartamente. Con un bostezo —hay que destacar que no había dormido absolutamente nada— se encaminó a la cocina para picotear algo. Practicamente ya no tenía nada que hacer, hace unas horas había terminado Mario bross en su totalidad, y ahora, sin más mundos que explorar ni champiñones para exterminar, guardó el cartucho en el armario. Fue una pena, sí, se había encariñado un poco con él.

— N-Naruto-kun... —un murmullo llamó su atención y volteó, encontrando a Hinata parada a metros de él, cabizbaja. Él se alertó al instante y se acercó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hina-chan? —al acercarse se percató de que ella tenía algo escondido detrás de la espalda y cuando él habló, la chica se lo mostró. Su videoconsola amarilla practicamente desecha. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue un ligero ''¿Cómo...?''

— P-perdóname, no fue mi intención... se me ca-cayó... —ella viró el rostro a otra parte. Odiaba tener que decirle tal vil mentira, después de el horroroso trato que Konohamaru le dio al aparato para que tuviese dicho aspecto, pero según él, era la única forma de librarse de su pesadilla. Hinata oprimió sus labios en una línea recta, y temblorosa, comenzó a sollozar contra su voluntad. Naruto arrugó el ceño y rodeó el cuerpo de su novia con los brazos.

— Hey, no pasa nada, 'ttebayo —le aseguró con convicción. Ella se apartó un poco para ver su expresión, y se quedó helada al toparse con una brillante sonrisa—, hace unas horas terminé el juego, así que no creo usarla para nada más. ¡Ningún otro está al alcance de Mario bross, dattebayo!

Hinata profirió una suave carcajada y asintió, sintiéndose mejor. Al menos, él había terminado de jugar y no lamentaría la pérdida. Ambos fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá para ver televisión, compartiendo comentarios sueltos que sacó más de una sonrisa a la morena; ya empezaba a echarle en falta. Tras hacer zapping, automáticamente el rubio se detuvo en una canal para visualizar las imágenes que corrían delante de él, quedándose repentinamente mudo.

Hinata arqueó las cejas y desvió hacia la pantalla buscando una explicación.

— ¡OH, SÍ! —el grito de Naruto acaparó todo el apartamento—. ¡Hinata-chan, tengo que salir, no me esperes despierta, 'ttebayo!

Y con un portazo, él desapareció.

Anonadada, ella se enfocó en el anuncio que aún continuaba disparándose en la TV.

Gorra roja, bigote grueso, personaje rechoncho...

— ... ¿Echas de menos acompañar a Mario en sus aventuras? ¡te presentamos a Super Mario Bross! ¡acompáñalo atravesando otros mundos, retando a monstruos y consiguiendo premios y coins! el producto ya está disponible en todas las tiendas de videojuegos, ¡consíguelo por un precio módico y llévatelo a casa!

* * *

_¿Qué? xDD tenía ganas de escribir algo así, pero no se me ocurría qué. Una noche estaba jugando a éste juego, y pensé... Oye, ¿qué pasaría si Naruto fuese adicto a Mario bross? ¡y, tadá! pobre Hinata, al final seguirá cargando con Mario, y seguramente, hasta el final de sus días porque creo que éste fontanero tardará en desaparecer._

_¡Perdonad la **cacografía** y **ortografía**! sabéis que ando enferma de la anginas, y ando un poco desconcentrada con el ardor de la garganta y demás..._

_Estoy haciendo un trailer para un fic que haré. Será NaruHina y SasuSaku, creo que les gustará... no será el típico cliché, después de todo. Será U/A, pero muy diferente... xD _

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
